Propositions
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Nori lives a quiet life, composing and cooking for Ori, but he still has a major crush on a certain dwarrow. Dwalin, having heard of his crush, offers to assist him in getting a partner. Nwalin, everyone lives, Erebor fic


"It's nice to see you cook."

Nori knew that voice, but still whirled around in anger.

"How'd you get into my kitchen, Dwalin?"

Tha Captain of the Guard laughed, deep and throaty, then said, "Ori let me in, we walked together from the Throne Room."

"I didn't even hear the door," muttered Nori, reminding himself to have a chat with his younger brother later. "Well, what do you want? I've kept myself quite out of trouble, unless Thorin wants me to be in the fray. You'll find I've kept quite the quiet lifestyle since we retook Erebor."

"Indeed, Ori was telling me you've taken up composing and cooking." Dwalin dropped himself into one of the seats at the table.

'Oh great, now he's sitting,' Nori thought to himself, but his face remained stoney. Out loud he said, "Indeed. What did you say you wanted?"

"Just to chat with an old friend, is that a punishable offense?" Now Dwalin was smiling, and 'damn that beautiful smile can't you go bother someone else?'

"Since when were we friends? As I recall, your job on the entire Quest was to make sure I didn't run off or stab anyone in the back." Nori turned back to the pot of pudding he was making for his and Ori's dessert, trying to dismiss the dwarrow sitting at his table.

"Oh come now, Nori," Dwalin said, "You fought well in the Battle of Five Armies, can we not remain on friendly terms?"

'No, we cannot,' thought Nori. 'You're too damn pretty for your own good and now you're sweet talking me and oh dear Mahal I've gone and burned the pudding!'

As he pulled the pot from the stove to dump it, he said, "If you tell Dori I've burned my dessert, he'll have my head. Now, what do you want?"

Dwalin watched the dwarrow for a minute or two, thinking who knows what, before saying, "I've come with a proposition for you, if you'll accept."

"You know I don't do propositions anymore, Dwalin." Nori almost choked on the name. "I've left that life behind me, I'm a good dependable dwarrow, with my life straight for me and Ori, and that's enough for Dori and that better be enough for you or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Maybe I'll just leave then," Dwalin retorted, smirking. "I never knew you to back down from a challenge.

"Oh go away, Captain. Go bother someone else." Turning back to the stove with the pot now empty, Nori attempted to clear his mind enough to remember the recipe he was trying.

To his slight relief but greater saddness, the Captain of the Guard stood up.

"Alright, I'll see myself out," he said, rubbing his hands in what Nori analyzed as an apologetic manner.

As he turned to leave, Nori couldn't help but watch.

'Damn this crush, damn Dwalin, and damn Ori for letting him in,' he thought.

He went back to making dessert, now precariously behind the cooking schedule he had set for himself. He still had to make dinner, which was stuffed chicken and mashed potatos. The pudding was of course the first thing to do, as it required cooling, and ultimately needed the most care to complete.

"Hey Nori, how was Dwalin?" Ori said as he walked into the kitchen.

Groaning internally, Nori looked over his shoulder and returned, "He has a 'proposition' for me, and Mahal knows I don't do propositions anymore. What were you thinking, letting him in here without telling me first?"

"Sorry Nori, I just know you really like him and I thought maybe you'd like to talk to him…" Looking down at his hands, which were clutching a heavy leather journal and quill and ink set, Ori shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'm sorry Ori," Nori said softly. "I do like him, but not when he waltzes in here and offers me propositions. I'm not about that life anymore, I've gotten to a place where you and maybe Dori can be proud of me, and I'm even proud of me."

"Well I'm glad for that," Ori whispered, "But…"

Nori turned around fully, pudding entirely forgotten. "What's wrong, Ori? Are you okay?"

"I… I kind of told Dwalin you like him and he said he would do something about it and he told me what but I'm not allowed to tell you and I'm sorry Nori I'm so sorry I just don't like seeing you so lonely!" Ori promptly burst into tears.

Slightly taken aback, Nori went over to his brother and hugged him. "Hey, it's not your fault. It's okay, shh, what if Thorin saw you crying like this?"

Ori hiccuped, but remained silent.

"Ori, listen to me," Nori said, trying again. He wasn't as good as Dori at this but damn it he would try. "It's no use crying over spilt milk, okay? All of the Company knew I liked Dwalin, from the second I offered my services to the Quest. Some knew even back when we were in Ered Luin, according to Balin. He said that was Dwalin's theory for why I kept allowing myself to be caught. I'm not worried about it."

He smiled at his brother, who rubbed his eyes.

"But, Nori, you should just do the proposition. It's a good one, I promise."

Nori shook his head.

"No really, did you even listen to it? I like it, I think you'll find it most agreeable." Now Ori was looking at him earnestly, clutching his journal and pen and ink to his chest and looking very much like a pebble.

Sighing, Nori said, "Look, if this blows up it's going to be your fault, okay?" Ori nodded. "Help me with my letters, I need to write Dwalin."

* * *

Dinner very much forgotten, Ori drew up a chart of letters for Nori.

"Okay, now spell very slowly for me: D- Interested in proposition. Meet at Dori's tea shop tomorrow, noon. -N" Nori was shaking as he held the feather pen.

As they slowly worked through the note, Ori was mentally crossing his fingers that this would work and that Dwalin hadn't given up hope yet. The plan the Captain had was crazy, but then again, love was crazy, wasn't it? It helped that Ori had assisted in ideas for how to make it work, but Nori was a wild card, and even his brother couldn't predict what he would say or do at any given time.

"That looks really good, Nori, you're doing great. You could be a good scribe if you wanted!" Ori smiled at him from across the table, and Nori knew he was being sincere.

"I'll stick with my cooking, thanks," Nori said, smiling back. "Do you think he'll be able to read it?"

"You're worrying to much, even I can read it and my vision is terrible."

"We need to see about getting you glasses, Ori."

"Stop changing the subject. Want me to give this to Balin when I see him tonight?"

"Sure, but don't let Balin read it." Nori shuddered. Balin may have warmed up to him, but a past theif being romantically interested in his brother? Forget it.

"Here, let's put a seal on it. We can use one of mine, that way Dwalin knows it came from our house." Ori pulled out a large case of wax seals, perfect for all occasions. He selected one with a little thrush on it, then showed it to Nori. "Thoughts?"

"Ok," Nori said after a terrified gulp. "Do you have black wax?"

"Sure, here." He pulled out a stick of black wax, carved into the shape of a wand. Then he held the candle to the end of the stick, and melted off a few drops. "Would you do the honors?"

Nori took the seal and gently placed it into the wax, waited a second as he had seen Ori do many times, and pulled the seal back. A perfect image of a thrush remained in the wax.

'No going back now,' he thought.

"I'll bring this with me tonight, okay? And Balin can hand it over to Dwalin. If the seal is tampered with, Dwalin will tell me next time I see him." Smiling at Nori, Ori took the note and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Nori walked into his older brother's tea shop with a book of manuscript paper and sat in the furthest corner from the door, from which he could see everyone that came in and out. Dori, noticing yet everything, wandered over while drying a teapot.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Nori?" he said, a little stiffly.

"Just meeting the Captain of the Gaurd, King's business," Nori returned, just as stiffly.

"Can I grab you anything to drink?" Dori gestured to the wall behind the counter, which was filled with glass jars countaining loose teas.

"Sure, I'll take a jasmine green tea blend. How much for a whole pot?"

"Like I could use your money," Dori muttered, just loud enough for Nori to hear. Nori scowled at him. Louder, he said, "On the house, of course, for the King's business."

'Fuck him,' Nori thought to himself as Dori bustled away. He put his notebook on the table and pulled out a quill and inkwell, opening to where he had been arranging a common song for violin and organ. Humming to himself, he continued to arrange as neccassary, waiting for Dwalin to arrive. The teapot arrived shortly, and Nori noted that it was a plain copper one, as were the teacups. Clearly Dori didn't trust him.

'Not that he has any reason to,' thought Nori.

Just then the door chimed, and in walked Dwalin. He was dressed casually for once, and damn did he look good. His blue shirt wasn't quite good enough at hiding his broad muscles, and his pants were impeccably ironed.

After a second of looking around, Dwalin found Nori in the back corner, and began to walk over to him.

'Of course, the Captain just has to be smirking.' Nori pushed all thoughts of how handsome and lovely Dwalin was, and stood to greet him with a handshake.

"Captain," he said quietly.

"Nori," Dwalin said, almost gently.

"Please, sit. I got us a jasmine and green tea blend, I hope you don't mind."

"And why did Dori give his own brother a copper teapot?"

Nori sighed. "It's the one he reserves for me. Me and my dirty business."

"I'd hardly call today's business dirty. I'll have a word with him before I go." Dwalin nodded, and Nori could see he had made up his mind to do so.

"If you must. But I do think it wouldn't matter. He believes I stole Ori from him, although Ori asked to live with me. And I'm talking too much."

When Nori looked up again, Dwalin was looking at him with concern and sadness. "If you want, I could talk to him right now. No one should treat a member of Thorin's Company that way."

Shaking his head firmly, Nori looked back at his notebook, the messy music notation written in his sloppy handwriting.

"What are you composing today?" Dwalin asked quietly.

"Just a little something. I'm… learning violin, and… I wanted to be able to have a goal song, if that makes sense…" Nori trailed off. Then he shook his head, and closed the notebook. "Enough about me, what's this proposition. It must be decent, if Ori is encouraging me to at least listen to it."

Dwalin blushed visibly. "What has Ori told you of it?" he asked.

"Not much, only that I would find it most agreeable."

"Indeed. Remind me to never conspire with the Scribe ever again."

"Mhm."

Nori composed himself for the proposition. He was ready to refuse anything involving stealing or infiltrating, unless explicitly asked for by King Thorin himself. Not that Thorin often asked for such things, except for when his nephews were holding meetings without him.

"Alright. Nori, it has come to my attention, mostly by Dis and Ori, that you are lonely." Dwalin paused for effect, and Nori almost choked on his tea. What the actual fuck was going on here?

"And so," the Captain continued, "I would like to formally offer my services to you in the way of finding a companion, or even a partner."

"Okay," Nori said after taking a minute to compose himself. "You want to what?"

Dwalin gave him that stupid beautiful smirk again, and said, "I will assist you in finding a companion or partner."

'Oh sweet Kaminzabduna,' thought Nori, 'I do not think I could handle this.'

But instead he said, "Okay. Tell me your plan and we'll see what you have in mind, and then I will see if I wish to take you up on your offer."

Dwalin nodded. "Would you like to discuss this here, or go somewhere a little more private?"

Nori almost blushed when he thought he saw a wink from the Captain, but maintained his composer. "I do believe somewhere private may help. We - or rather you - can ask Dori for one of the private drawing rooms in the back of the shop."

Nodding once again, Dwalin stood. "I'll order more tea, in a more… respectable teapot as well."

'You do that,' Nori thought, almost fearing for himself. How had he let it get this bad? Were Ori and Dis really this worried about him?

He watched as Dwalin spoke quietly with Dori, and he saw the Captain place his hand on the very large dagger on his belt. Dori backed down, then motioned for him to follow as he walked towards Nori. Nori stood and grabbed his notebook, pen, and ink, and followed as they walked down a short hallway behind the counter to a blue drawing room.

The room was furnished in a dark blue, almost navy, heavy brocade. The armchairs, albeit stiff, were comfortable after a few years of wear and tear. There was a long table against one wall, with many blends of tea and a kettle with which to boil your own water. A small fireplace sat in the corner.

As soon as he brought them to the room, Dori turned and hustled away.

"What did he say that made you reach for your dagger?" Nori asked as he took a seat in the largest armchair.

Dwalin chose the chair next to him, then said, "He insinuated that you were not of the same blood as he, and when I insisted you were better now, respectable even, he took offense." He said this calmly, but his face was clouded over, and Nori could easily read the anger in his expresison.

"Mm." Nori couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at that anger, that need to protect his integrity.

After a moment of silence, Dori bustled in with a very fancy porcelain teapot, and two also very fancy teacups.

"My apologies for any disservice I have caused to the King," Dori muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dwalin rumbled.

Squeaking in a bit of fear, Dori repeated, "My- my apologies for any disservice I have caused to the King."

"Good. Now leave us, we have much to discuss. And mind you leave plenty of water and tea leaves." Dwalin sat back in his armchair, clearly dismissing Dori.

Dori nodded, rushed out of the room, and returned moments later with a large pitcher of water and a glass jar of loose tea. He then bid them a good afternoon and left in a hurry, nearly tripping over himself.

As soon as his brother was gone, Nori burst into laughter. "You really put the fear of Mahal into him!" he said in between breaths.

Dwalin allowed himself a smile. "I do think it was fair, after what trouble and pain he's caused you."

"I live with just Ori now, you have nothing to fret about."

* * *

After he had sufficiently calmed himself down, Nori asked, "Now, tell me your plan and we'll see if I agree with it."

"Well, I was hoping I could observe you first, on a date. And from there, be able to get a better idea for the type of dwarrow you'd best match with." Dwalin was currently observing him over the rim of his teacup, and could see the faintest blush creeping into Nori's composed face.

"And with whom am I to go on a date for observing with? Not many dwarrows or dwarrow-dams would go for that, I can assure you."

"I would have suggested myself, so that I can give you proper observation."

Nori was struck silent for a moment, but he regained himself quickly. "A date with you? After all the times you've stuck me in Ered Luin's jail? And how in Arda do you think that's proper?" He couldn't help the tone of desperation slipping into his words, and looked down quickly at the teacup in his hands, which he had quite forgotten.

"From what Ori has told me, you'd quite enjoy that, however." Dwalin took another sip of his tea, but Nori could see that stupid smirk at the corner of his kissable lips.

'I'm going to kill that brother of mine,' Nori thought as the heat began to rise in his face. "And what makes you think he's telling the truth? Surely even you have noticed that I'm just a lonely old dwarrow."

"For one, that blush. And two, you've also told Dis."

Now that smirk was full blown, and Nori cursed the names of both his brother and good friend. And also his own name for not being able to keep his composure.

"Alright fine. When?"

"How about tomorrow night? Dinner, tea?" Dwalin was smiling across his teacup at him, and Nori just wanted to die.

"Fine. Meet me here at sundown."

As he stood to leave, Nori felt Dwalin grab his wrist. When he looked over, the dwarrow was standing beside him and smiling even bigger. He took a step away from the Captain, who just held tighter to his wrist.

"Nori, when was the last time you kissed someone?"

'Oh dear Mahal he's gone crazy this is so not like him is he hitting on me?!' Nori pushed down the thoughts, then snatched away his wrist. "None of your concern, Dwalin."

Dwalin took a step closer, then gently placed a hand on Nori's cheek. Nori tried to resist leaning into the hand but failed.

"Okay fine. Before the Company left Ered Luin. Okay? Are you happy now?"

"Just trying to observe." And the smirk came out again. Damn that smirk.

Suddenly Nori found the Captain's face very close to his, and closing in. Frozen in shock, Nori realized Dwalin was going to kiss him, and closed his quite open mouth just in time.

By the time the kiss was over, Nori had just about melted and was surprised he was even still standing. Dwalin had put his arms around the dwarrow, which Nori hadn't realized until just that moment, and that could have been why he was still standing.

"Right," he managed to splutter out. "Tomorrow. Sundown. Right."

Dwalin seemed almost sad as he turned on his heel and left as fast as possible. Of course though, that couldn't be the case, right?

* * *

"Ori!" Nori called out as he went through the front door. He had taken a long walk to think about everything that had just happened, and was not sure how he felt. "Ori? I need to talk to you!"

As he opened the door to Ori's tidy room he saw a dwarrow-dam sitting next to his little brother on the bed. Thankfully both were clothed.

"Ori we talked about this, you can't bring random dwarrows into the house, who are you?"

Ori blushed, but his friend introduced herself as Erizmet of the Sisters Et house, at your service.

"At yours and your family's," Nori returned polietly. "Would you kindly leave us for the day? I must speak with my brother."

She stood, then gave Ori a kiss on the cheek, and walted out of the room and down the hall.

"Okay, what the fuck Ori? You know how I feel about random dwarrows-"

"Yes I know I'm sorry but we were planning-"

"More like snogging-"

"Yeah well I bet that's what you and Dwalin have been doing for the last few hours!" Ori took the shocked silence from Nori as a sign to continue talking. "He said he didn't want to tell you he's been in love with you ever since forever this soon, he wanted to try to play match maker first-"

"Wait he WHAT?!" Nori burst out, blushing madly. "He did NOT tell you that did he tell you he was going to kiss me because this is NOT okay Ori I am NOT happy with either of you right now I think I made a terrible mistake are you sure?"

Ori gave him a very confused look. "Am I sure of what?"

"That he loves me." Nori had an expression of annoyance plastered across his face.

"Um. Yes. He told me himself. Also Balin told me, because apparently you're all he talks about."

Nori ran from the room, and Ori heard the front door slam.

* * *

'Okay where the FUCK is Dwalin's house,' Nori thought as he ran towards Erebor itself. 'Captain of the Gaurd usually lives in Erebor, does Balin? According to Ori he lives with Balin.'

After a second of hesitation, he turned towards the library. Balin was Keeper of the Books, surely he lived near the library.

"Don't run in the halls!" shouted a guard, running up to him.

"It's important. I need to speak with the Captain of the Guard right now," Nori panted.

"And just who might you be?" the guard questioned.

Nori rolled his eyes. "You- ugh okay. I am Nori, middle child of the Brothers Ri, Chief of Lost Things, okay? Can you just tell me where the fuck Dwalin is?"

"For that attitude, and for impersonating a dwarrow of power, I'm going to have to take you into custody. Follow me."

Nori muttered under his breath the entire way to the guard house. Dwalin was not there, of course, but Thorin was, speaking the the Night Captain.

"Ah Nori, how are you?" he asked as they walked in.

"I need to speak with Dwalin immeadiately and this stupid fucking guard thinks I'm not who I say I am. Tell him to tell me where Dwalin is!"

"Release him!" Thorin commanded. "You, stay where you are. I need a word with you after I deal with the Chief of Lost Things' demands. Captain? Make sure this dwarrow stays put."

The Night Captain nodded, pushing the guard into a chair behind the desk. Thorin took Nori by the arm and led him to a chamber near the libraries.

"Here, my friend. Good luck." Thorin gave him a knowing smile and walked back to the gurad house.

Nori took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the chamber. After a moment, Balin answered it.

"Nori! What a pleasant surprise. How are you my friend?" he said cheerfully, but Nori could see him quickly tucking his gold quill away from sight.

"I'm… I'm good, Balin. Uh. Is Dwalin around?"

Balin lead Nori into the kitchen, where he could smell a delicious stew cooking.

"He is. I believe he is writing. Shall I fetch him?"

Nori nodded, and saw Balin take note of exactly where he stood in the kitchen, so he sat at the table.

After a moment, Balin returned with his brother, whose face was slightly puffy, clearly from crying. Concern crossing his face, Nori stood and walked over to them.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the library if you should be needing me," Balin said with a smile, leaving the kitchen

Both dwarrows nodded, eyes on each other.

"How can I help you?" Dwalin asked, as calmly as he could muster.

"Why were you crying, Dwalin?" Nori asked softly, choosing to ignore his question.

Dwalin shook his head. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"No, nervous about right now." And Nori leaned in, doing his best to stop halfway, giving Dwalin the option of closing the rest of the distance.

After a second's hesitation, the Captain did. Eyes closed, this kiss was different from the once he recieved earlier, Nori thought. This one was slow and thoughtful. When a minute had passed, he stepped back, very much with remorse. Dwalin kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, then looked at him. He was crying silently.

Nori reached up and wiped away the tears on his right cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, then involuntarily jerked his hand back.

Dwalin blushed, then answered, "I'm sorry Nori, I don't think I can help you find someone."

"Who's to say I haven't already found somene?" Nori said, gently putting both hands on Dwalin's face.

"Who?" Dwalin asked, almost inaudible.

"I nearly fought a guard to get here. Who do you think?"

With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed the Captain again. Dwalin wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"I suppose we can tell Dis and Ori to stop worrying now," Nori joked when they came apart minutes later.

"Mhm."


End file.
